Teoria Grand Theft Auto
Teoria ta zakłada że wszystkie części GTA jakie powstały, od pierwszej - Grand Theft Auto z 1997, po Grand Theft Auto Online z 2013, dzieją się w tym samym uniwersum. Oficjalnie, Rockstar podzielił gry na trzy uniwersa - Uniwersum 2D, Uniwersum 3D i Uniwersum HD. Jest ona nieco żartobliwa, a nieco poważna, należy ją brać "pół żartem, pół serio". Oficjalny kanon W Uniwersum 2D znajdują się Grand Theft Auto, GTA: London 1961, GTA: London 1969, i w końcu Grand Theft Auto 2. W uniwersum 3D znajdują się Grand Theft Auto III, GTA: Vice City, GTA: San Andreas, GTA: Vice City Stories, GTA: Liberty City Stories i Grand Theft Auto Advance, a w Uniwersum HD znajdują się Grand Theft Auto IV i dwa dodatki do niego - The Lost and Damned i The Ballad of Gay Tony, mało znane GTA: Chinatown Wars oraz Grand Theft Auto V z usługą Online (często traktowaną jako osobna gra). Przed rozpoczęciem czytania teorii polecam zapoznać się z wybitną serią "Grand Theft Auto...w pigułce" serwisu arhn.eu która wyjaśnia idealnie wszystkie części GTA i ich fabułę. A co jeśli te gry są połączone w jedno wielkie uniwersum? Założenia teorii Według tej teorii, wszystkie gry dzieją się w tym samym uniwersum, oficjalnie w kanonie tej teorii pierwszą jest GTA: London 1961, a ostatnią GTA 2. Linia czasu GTA: London 1961 thumbO tej "grze" (czy też raczej niby-DLC) wie bardzo niewiele fanów GTA. Jest prymitywna, ma "aż" 8 misji (tak, 8 misji w całej grze, 7 jeżeli nie wliczymy jednej z nich), ale według tej teorii rozpoczyna ona świat gry. Naszymi postaciami do wyboru są Mick Casey, Sid Vacant, Winston Henry, Wolfie Vilans, Johnny Hawtorn, Maurice Caine, Rodney Morash i Charles Jones. Możemy nim grać także w London 1969. W London 1961 jedna z tych osób (nazywana później w teorii X-London) wykonuje zadania dla gangsterów w Londynie, aż zauważa nas niejaki Harold Cartwright, z którym to X-London nawiązuje współpracę. Tak oto przechodzimy płynnie do London 1969, gdzie wszystko zaczyna się rozwijać. GTA: London 1969 thumbX-London po ośmiu latach dalej wykonuje zadania dla mafii w Londynie z budek telefonicznych, aż w końcu wykonuje je ewszystkie i na samym końcu gry pokonuje wreszcie Braci Crisp, których goni i atakuje. Jeden z braci, Albert Crisp, mówi nam że wyjedzie do Tajlandii, podczas gdy Archie wyjedzie do Devon. Tutaj zaczyna się pierwsze połączenie z Uniwersum 3D - Albert Crisp to ojciec Wu Zi Mu z Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. W Azji bowiem Albet Crisp poznał Chinkę, a następnie wszyscy przenieśli się do hrabstwa San Andreas. Dowody? Ackent Wooziego bardzo lekko zajeżdża brytyjskim w kilku momentach, a akcent samego Alberta mógł się osłabić z powodu podróży do Ameryki. Zakładając że Woozie urodził się w 1969 roku, w 1992 roku miałby 23 lata. Jak widać, w grze wygląda i brzmi on dość młodo, a w wielu faktycznie istniejących chińskich Triadach młodzi ludzie osiągają często wysokie rangi. Tak oto kończy się GTA London 1969 - X-London powoduje narodziny Wooziego, i pierwsze połączenie uniwersum 2D z uniwersum 3D zaczyna się. GTA: Vice City Stories thumbNadchodzą lata osiemdziesiąte, i rozpoczyna się akcja Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. W 1984 roku były żołnierz Victor Vance wykonuje nielegalne zadania w Vice City, a zbrodnia jest wszędzie, podobnie jak 20 lat wcześniej w Londynie, jednak na znacznie gorszą skalę. Powoduje to narodziny ducha zbrodni zwanego także Ur-Magorem, i przez jego zdolności oraz moc świat się zmienia. Dowody? Obydwie części GTA: London są w miarę kolorowe, nie aż tak chaotyczne i nie aż tak szalone jak reszta serii. Jednak gdy Ur-Magor budzi się i pojawia się w świecie zrodzony z zła w Vice City, miasta stają sie bardziej szare, ponure i rzeczywistość staje się coraz bardziej powykręcana, ale o tym przy okazji następnych gier. Victor Vance wykonuje wszystkie zadania bezbłędnie, ale za cenę zbudzenia Ur-Magora, co później doprowadzi do powolnego upadku całego świata serii. GTA: Vice City thumbMijają dwa lata odkąd Victor Vance i chaos w Vice City budzi Ur-Magora. On sam ginie podczas nieudanej transkajci narkotykowej, a głównym bohaterem staje się były więzień z Liberty City - gangster Tommy Vercetti, który podczas gdy przejmuje kontrolę nad całym Vice City. Zachowania Vercetti'ego bezpośrednio powodują że Ur-Magor budzi się na dobre - w grze m.in. niszczymy budynki, łodzie, zabijamy masę ludzi, co w połączeniu z zachowaniami Victora Vance'a w pierwszej części przebudza Ur-Magora w pełni, a zabity przez Vercetti'ego Lance Vance, brat Victora Vance'a staje się Żetonem Ur-Magora, a wiele postaci z GTA Vice City pojawia się w następnej części, i to od tej następnej części fekalia naprawdę zaczynają uderzać w wiatrak, a świat GTA staje się już na zawsze inny, a to wszystko za sprawą Ur-Magora który tworzy za pomocą pierwszego Żetonu gang Grove Street Families, oraz jego członków. GTA: San Andreas thumbTutaj zaczyna się upadek uniwersum Jest rok 1992. Carl Johnson, jedyny niestworzony Żetonem członek Grove Street Families wraca z Liberty City do San Andreas, po tym jak jego matka (stworzona Żetonem podobnie jak Sweet i Kendl) zostaje zamordowana w wyniku fortelu dwóch policjantów, Tenpenny'ego i Pulaskiego, którzy korumpują Melvina "Big Smoke'a" Harrisa. Tak naprawdę, Big Smoke to fizyczna forma Ur-Magora, znana po prostu jako Magor. Jego "zdrada" jest zaplanowana, a jej celem jest wywołanie ciągu przyczynowo-skutkowego który to powoduje chaos w San Andreas (widoczny od misji Zamieszki) i zwiększy jego moc. Jedyna osoba jaka wie o istnieniu Ur-Magora to Mike Toreno, który próbuje powstrzymać Carla od doprowadzenia do wykonania planu Big Smoke'a przypadkowo, zlecając mu niewykonywalne misje z samolotami, bez których nigdy nie dojdzie do kontynuowania gry, a co za tym idzie do zamieszek. Niestety, plan Ur-Magora wchodzi w życie, CJ wykonuje wszystko dokładnie tak jak przewidział, a jego pierwsze fizyczne ciało zostaje przez CJ-a zniszczone, co tylko pogarsza sytuację, jednak nie wszędzie. Grand Theft Auto thumbMija pięć lat odkąd Ur-Magor wciela w życie swój plan w stanie San Andreas, i w 1997 rozpoczyna się akcja pierwszego Grand Theft Auto. Sterujemy jedną z kilku postaci do wyboru (dalej określanej w teorii jako X-GTA1). Gra dzieje się w trzech częściach Ameryki gdzie moc Magora jeszcze nie dotarła - naszym zadaniem jest ponownie wykonywanie zadań z budek telefonicznych bo przestępcy nie są jawni, a miasto nadal jest kolorowe. Pojawiamy się w "czystej" części Liberty City, "czystej" części Vice City i "czystej" części San Andreas - ostatnich "zielonych strefach" Ameryki w świecie GTA po wpływie Ur-Magora. Grę kończymy wykonując zadania dla gangu rastamanów którymi dowodzi Brat Marcus. Tak naprawdę, gang ten to powstający Kult Magora, który zapoczątkowało Grove Street pięć lat temu, a gang Babylon z którym walczy podczas gdy to zreformowani Ballasi i Vagosi, którzy próbują za wszelką cenę powstrzymać moc Magora zanim pochłonie całą Amerykę i nie wcieli w życie drugiej fazy swojego planu - Cluckin' Rapture. GTA: Liberty City Stories thumbRok po tym jak X-GTA1 wykonuje zadania dla wyznawców Magora i udaje się na spoczynek od zbrodni, wpływ zbudzenia Ur-Magora w Ameryce staje się coraz bradziej widoczny. Naszym bohaterem jest Antonio "Toni" Cipriani, a naszym zadaniem jest wypełnianie zadań dla rozmaitych mafii, głównie dla rodziny Leone, którą widzieliśmy już w GTA: San Andreas. Podczas tej gry widzimy jak miasto Liberty City powoli, choć skutecznie staje się coraz to bardziej ponure i ciemne, jednak moc Ur-Magora nie jest jeszcze na tyle potężna aby kompletnie przejąć Amerykę, o czym można się dowiedzieć "za parę gier", a największym tego dowodem jest następny tytuł - Grand Theft Auto Advance. Grand Theft Auto Advance thumbJest rok 2000, ostatni normalny rok dla Liberty City. W jednej z ostatnich "zielonych stref" miasta, drobny złodziejaszek Mike decyduje się pracować z czarnoskórym8-Ballem. 8-Ball to kolejny twór Żetonu Ur-Magora, powstały taką samą metodą co Sweet. Dowód? Jest bardzo podobny do Sweeta, a momentami nawet podobnie brzmi, a jego celem jest nakierowanie Mike'a na stworzenie jeszcze większej ilości zbrodni, aby i tą zieloną strefę pochłonął mrok i działanie Ur-Magora. W końcu pod koniec gry jednak plan Ur-Magora wydaje się wreszcie upadać, albowiem 8-Ball zostaje aresztowany, a Mike ucieka z Liberty City i wyzwala się tymsamym spod działania Ur-Magora. Rok później jednak, wszystko i tak trafia szlag, i Ur-Magor oraz jego plany nadal kontynuują, pomimo małego setbacku jakim było aresztowanie 8-Balla. Grand Theft Auto III thumbGrand Theft Auto III to pierwsza gra z ery którą mógłbym określić jako post-apokaliptyczna. Ur-Magor przejął całkowitą kontrolę nad Liberty City - jest mroczne, ciemne, opustoszałe i zdegradowane. Nie mają motocykli, autobusów, niczego poza podstawowymi rzeczami, i wiecznie się tłuką. Chłopak Cataliny z Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Claude Speed, zostaje przez nią zdradzony podczas napadu na bank i aresztowany. Na szczęście (lub nieszczęście) spotyka on sługusa Ur-Magora, 8-Balla. Ur-Magor wie że to pora na Cluckin' Rapture z nadejściem nowego tysiąclecia, i posługuje się Claudem aby kompletnie zniszczyć przestępczość w Liberty City, tak aby sam Claude, i tylko Claude, był jedynym przestępcą. Niestety nie wszystko idzie po myśli Ur-Magora, sprawa się z deczka rypie, a Catalina umiera i zostaje Świętą Magora, natomiast kult Ur-Magora oficjalnie zmienia nazwę na Kościół Dwóch Dziewiątek, Jednej Dużej, Szóstki z Dodatkowym Sosem, Siódemki, dwóch Czterdziestek-Piątek i Dużego Napoju. Grand Theft Auto IV i dodatki thumbJest rok 2008. W Grand Theft Auto IV zauważamy zmianę - Liberty City staje się nie tyle bardziej mroczne, co w porównaniu do Grand Theft Auto III bardziej smutne. Jest to spowodowane tym że rozpoczyna się Cluckin' Rapture - Ur-Magor zabiera z świata losowych ludzi aby zabrać ich do swojego świata, Kościół Dwóch Dziewiątek, Jednej Dużej, Szóstki z Dodatkowym Sosem, Siódemki, dwóch Czterdziestek-Piątek i Dużego Napoju szuka nowych wiernych, i zaczyna pomagać im w tym grupa kontrolowanych przez Ur-Magora Rosjan, kolokwialnie mówiąc "Ruska Mafia". Z nimi to między innymi właśnie przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć w Grand Theft Auto IV jako Nico Bellic. Poza tym, Grand Theft Auto IV ma najmniej wspólnego z rozwinięciem fabuły tej teorii, a Ur-Magor podczas trwania gry pobiera ludzi do swojego świata, albowiem dzieje się ona podczas Cluckin' Rapture. Wysysa to też odrobinę mroku z Liberty City, co widać po jego wyglądzie w grze. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars thumbRok 2009. Huang Lee, ojciec niewidzianego w grze Pana Lee, jest rozpuszczonym synem. Według tej teorii, "Pan Lee" to tylko alias Wooziego, przyjęty bo Huang grzebał w śmieciach (jako jedyny protagonista serii GTA) co spowodowało że się zawstydził, zmarszczył jak śliwka i zmienił nazwę. W tej części, Ur-Magor próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad chińczykami aby doprowadzić do trzeciej fazy po Cluckin' Rapture - Przejęcia Liberty City, co jednak mu się nie udaje, a Huang Lee ostatecznie pod koniec gry popada w depresję w wyniku tego co w jej toku się wydarza, co powoduje że Ur-Magor wreszcie zaczyna rozumieć to co zrobił, i że najlepiej będzie zabrać dobrych ludzi do swojego świata, a głupców zamknąć w piekle jakim niedługo po akcji gry stanie się Liberty City. I tak docieramy do GTA 2... Grand Theft Auto 2 thumbTo jest to. Wyścig skończony. Plan Ur-Magora też...a to jest Liberty City, na nowo ochrzczone przez Ur-Magora jako Anywhere City. Czarne, mroczne, i pełne ścierwa. Wszędzie kryminaliści i wkurzeni ludzie, technologia się zdegradowała w wyniku ciągłej aktywności kryminalnej, a samo miasto przypomina raczej wielką pokrytą smogiem fabrykę. Kościół Dwóch Dziewiątek, Jednej Dużej, Szóstki z Dodatkowym Sosem, Siódemki, dwóch Czterdziestek-Piątek i Dużego Napoju uznał że Ur-Magor ich opuścił, i z Kościoła Dwóch Dziewiątek, Jednej Dużej, Szóstki z Dodatkowym Sosem, Siódemki, dwóch Czterdziestek-Piątek i Dużego Napoju zmienili się w szaleńców znanych jako Loonies. Ruska Mafia z IV również ma tu swoje miejsce dowodzona przez Jerkova, a korporacja Zaibatsu próbuje desperacko powstrzymać Ur-Magora, pomimo tego że sytuacja jest już skończona. Gramy ponownie jako Claude Speed z Grand Theft Auto III, wykonujemy wszystkie misje dla gangów i zdobywamy kontrolę nad Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto V i Online thumbTa gra dzieje się w iddyli Ur-Magora, w jego świecie. Przypomina on San Andreas z prawdziwego świata, a każda osoba z GTA V żyła dawniej w prawdziwym świecie, dlatego pamiętają m.in. OG Loca, CJa, Madd Dogga czy Kenta Paula, a nad wszystkim pod Górą Chilliad sprawuje władzę Ur-Magor na swoim Kurczakowym Tronie. W grze sterujemy trzema protagonistami, symbolizuje to fakt ze ten świat jest nieco inny od prawdziwego i nie działają w nim takie same zasady. Jednym z nich jest syn CJ'a, Franklin (tak, Franklin jest synem CJ-a). I tak spokojny świat GTA V trwa w najlepsze, podczas gdy na dole cała Ameryka powoli zmienia się w krajobraz podobny do Anywhere City. W GTA V oczywiście mamy do czynienia ze zbrodniami, lecz są one bardziej realistyczne niż w jakiejkolwiek innej części. Wniosek? Za wszystkim stoi Ur-Magor. Uuuuooooo...chocolate... Plik:Óui8.jpg Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:GTA